Last Christmas
by kikifan21
Summary: something happened last year? what was it? why is Tenten freaking out? What has Takashi so worked up? Christmas is in five days so much to prepare and getting ready for Ino's party isn't exactly helpful with her dress code Nejiten! Meri Kurisumasu! plz review :
1. Tis the Season

**Me again! lol multi chap Nejiten Christmas fic i plan to have this done by christmas day and new year's at the latest! lol enjoy the first chapter and arigato to Tenten Hyuuga and storywrite for letting me use Yumi Haruno for this (if you don't know she's Sakura's cousin and another character that may or may not be in this later is Hiroshi her teammate lol) enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away.<em>

_This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special._

Tenten could hear the music play from one of Konoha's many snow covered, outlet stores. This song, however, seemed louder than the rest. It made her stop and remember her boyfriend a year ago, something happened that no one, but them, knows about.

Tenten sighed, holding back a tear full of anger, regret, and memories of nightmares, dates, and romance. She looked at her breath, digging her cold, fingerless gloved hands deeper into her coat pockets. "Just forget him, Tenten, he left the village a long time ago, he may even be dead. Either way he's out of your life forever," Tenten told herself.

Ever since Christmas Eve, last year, Tenten has had a hard time trusting others, even ones she is so close to. She wouldn't talk to her older brother, Takashi, for a week, and barely spoke a word to her teammates for months. She has had nightmares, sleepless nights due to fear, and panic attacks ever since that day. Tenten shook her head as the lyrics continued to play, seeming to circle her mind.

_Once smitten and twice shy, I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye._

_Tell me baby, do you recognize me? Well, it's been a year it doesn't surprise me._

She started walking again, only to be interrupted by a familiar feminine voice. "Tenten!" she said, suddenly a card was pushed in front of her face.

"Huh? What! Ino!" Tenten stammered, trying to get the card out of her face. "What was that for?"

"I'm trying to give you an invitation to my party on Christmas Eve!" Ino shouted, as Tenten finally grabbed the card.

"Thanks, I'll come," Tenten said reluctantly, as she opened the card, then noticing the little note at the bottom of the invite. She braced herself. "Ino, you don't mean…"

"That's right, wear a dress or a skirt, something hot! The guys will be there, we want to impress them!" Ino declared.

"Ino, it's not my personality to wear that kind of stuff, the only dress I own is for funerals," Tenten argued.

"You can borrow one of mine," Ino offered. Tenten thought about what Ino would hand her, she imagined some strapless mini-dress, and fishnet stocking that she would not be able to bend over in, and a pair of six inch stiletto heels. She shivered at the thought.

"Thanks, but I'll ask Yumi, we're the same size," Tenten managed to reply, escaping the awkward offer.

"Suit yourself, oh yeah, Gai wanted me to tell you about meeting up at three at the bakery, and Takashi has something to tell you," Ino said, before running off.

"What! What does Gai want now?" Tenten said, as Ino left her sight. "Ugh! That youth-crazed maniac just never let's anyone have a break!"

As Tenten mumbled to herself she heard someone talking. "Hey Babe," the voice said, the greeting wasn't toward her, but she recognized that voice.

"No way!" she whispered. "There's just no way!"

She didn't wait to find out if her suspicion was correct, she ran in the opposite direction. Whether she was right or wrong she didn't want to know.

Tenten ran towards the bakery, where Anko always gets her dumplings, she ran into her brother Takashi. Takashi is about five years older than her, about as tall as Kakashi, with the same color eyes as his sister, and spiky hair like Asuma's only a little lighter color brown than Tenten. He wore long black pants and a leather jacket to conceal him from the freezing temperatures. "Tenten!" Takashi shouted, catching her attention.

"Takashi-Ni! Ino said you needed to talk to me," Tenten replied, as she looked up to her brother who towered over her in height.

"Tenten, I need to know, what happened between you and Kaizo?" he asked, his eyes deeply concerned. Tenten's eyes only widened.

"It's in the past, Takashi, it's no one's concern anymore," Tenten said, she had a feeling as to what he would say, but she didn't want to hear it.

"I'm your brother, I promised Mom and Dad I would protect you, I need to know what he did so I can protect you from what I couldn't back then!" he argued.

"Can we talk later? I need to meet up with Gai-sensei and the others now," Tenten replied, slowly moving away.

"Tenten! I'm worried! I need to know what happened!" Takashi argued, grabbing Tenten's arm.

"It's my business, and my business alone, Takashi-Ni!" she argued back, escaping from her brother's grasp. "Now, if you want to tell me something, Ni, then tell me tonight, right now, I need to meet up with my team."

"Tenten-chan…" Takashi's voice drifted off, as his sister stormed off. "Damn it! How am I going to explain this to her!"

At the bakery, Tenten ran in out of breath, bending over and resting her hands on her knees as Neji and Lee looked at her. "Is everything all right, Tenten?" Lee asked.

"I just barely escaped my brother, he wanted to butt into my life again," Tenten laughed as Neji scooted over on his bench to allow Tenten to sit.

"What about this time?" Neji asked, he seemed to remain emotionless, but he was very curious on the subject. Neji knows Takashi pretty well and knows that he doesn't bother Tenten unless he thinks she is in danger.

"Long story, I don't want to get into it right now, so why did Gai want to meet up here?" she quickly replied, she didn't want her teammates to worry about her, especially if her suspicions are wrong.

"Gai-sensei wants to go over the training schedule from now until Christmas," Lee explained as a waitress came to take their order.

"What would you like, handsome?" the waitress asked Neji, he merely sighed.

"How about two orders of dumplings and three orders of the House Tea," Neji replied, Lee and Tenten nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll get for you in a jiff!" the peppy waitress said, skipping off towards the kitchen.

"That waitress seems to like you, Neji," Tenten teased.

"I thought I was done with this crap after the whole 'Rookie of the Year' thing was over," Neji replied, exhaling deeply.

" TEEEEEAAAAAAAAAMMMMM GAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!" Gai shouted, jumping into the bakery landing in the seat next to Lee.

"Oi," Tenten said under her breath as both she and Neji sighed at their sensei's overexcitement, just as the peppy waitress came with their order.

"Here you go, handsome, anything else?" she asked, winking at Neji, he groaned quietly, Tenten giggled a little.

"No thanks, we're fine," Tenten replied.

"Alright, if ya need anythin' just holler." The waitress walked away.

"Youthful Sensei! What will we be discussing today?" Lee asked.

"We need to figure out how we're spending the holidays," Gai explained.

"Christmas Eve and Day I'm booked," Neji and Tenten said in unison, then looked at each other a little creeped out.

"Okay then, if that's the only objections then we'll train the rest of the days!" Gai announced happily.

"Not quite, Gai-sensei," Tenten interrupted. "I still have some last minute Christmas shopping and Ino's probably gonna need help setting up for Christmas Eve, oh, and Takashi and I still have to put up our lights." Tenten was counting out everything she still had to do until Christmas.

"I need to finish putting up lights, and help Hinata and Hanabi put up the tree, I'd probably have to cut training a little short," Neji added.

"Same, sorry, Gai-sensei."

"That's just fine, be sure to meet up tomorrow morning for training," Gai said, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Gai-sensei! You didn't say anything about the power of YOUTH!" Lee shouted, running after his sensei as tears streamed down his face.

"I swear, there must be something wrong with those two," Tenten declared, unaware of her being said aloud.

"They've always been like that…." Neji replied standing up.

"Yet, we still haven't gotten used to them," Tenten finished.

"So, where are you heading now?" Neji asked, placing the money for the bill and tip on the table.

"I blew off my brother, so I may as well go talk with him," she replied, putting on her white trench coat, "you?"

"I promised Hinata that I'd help her pick out a Christmas tree, but she's so indecisive, it could take 'til midnight," Neji replied, putting on his dark brown winter coat.

Tenten laughed, Neji chuckled a little. They walked out onto the snow-covered streets of Konoha as even more snow fell. "More snow?" Tenten questioned aloud.

"Yeah, I hear this is supposed to be the coldest winter in decades," Neji replied, as Tenten looked at the snowflake as it melted in her hand.

"Winter hasn't even begun!" Tenten chided, shivering a little, as the two walked.

"You okay?" Neji asked, staring at the shivering Tenten.

"Yeah, I still haven't gotten out my winter coat, it's somewhere in the attic," she replied, now shaking.

"Do you want my coat?" he offered, about to unzip it.

"No, no, I'm fine, really," she insisted.

Neji felt bad for her, she was freezing, it was getting dark, making it even colder, and it had to about -3 C. He looked around, making sure Takashi wasn't around, if he knew what Neji was about to do, he would kill him. "Here," Neji said, unzipping his coat and wrapped his arms around Tenten, she half gasped. "My god, you're freezing."

"You didn't have to do this," she replied, as they continued walking.

"Just don't tell your brother, he'd kill me," Neji laughed.

"I won't, he'd kill me for letting you," Tenten replied, slowly gaining warmth.

Suddenly, a girl, taller than Tenten, because she was wearing high heeled boots, dark, dirty blonde hair, wearing a blue winter coat ran over to the hugging couple. "No way! I didn't know you guys were finally going out!" she said, almost aggravated that she didn't know this.

"Yumi! We aren't going out! What do you mean by finally?" Tenten blurted, Yumi laughed a little.

"The bakka over here hasn't brought out her winter coat yet," Neji explained, as Tenten eyed him coldly.

"Okay, okay, oh, Tenten! Did you talk to Takashi yet?" Yumi asked, a curious look appeared on her face.

"I saw him earlier, he had to tell me something-"

"So is it true?" Yumi interrupted.

"Is what true?" Tenten asked, Yumi realized instantly that Takashi hadn't told her yet.

"That he didn't tell you yet?" she quickly recovered. "Listen, Tenten, as soon as you see Takashi, talk to him about what he wanted to tell you."

"What? Why?" Tenten was all sorts of confused now.

Yumi quickly glanced around her. "Just talk to him, if you need me, you know where to find me," Yumi said, referring to the house next door to Tenten and Takashi, before she ran off.

"Wait! Yumi!" Tenten called then sighed. "Why can't I get a straight answer?" That was when Neji let go of her.

Suddenly a familiar voice pierced the air, freezing Tenten where she stood. "Sorry, Babe, but it's not gonna work out," he said, Tenten turned around, hoping that she was imagining things.

"Tenten? Are you okay?" Neji asked once again, as Tenten backed away.

"God, I hope so, sorry I just have to go!" she replied, running off.

"Tenten!" Neji yelled but she was already too far away.


	2. Christmas Planning

Tenten didn't stop running, even when she nearly fell, she continued running. Almost as if thinking, that if she ran fast enough, she could escape the horror she had just seen. She ran to her house, even before Yumi made it her own, locking the door, and falling to her knees.

"This can't be!" she whispered to herself.

"Tenten? That you?" Takashi called from the kitchen, where the smell of chicken curry emanated from.

"Hai, Takashi-Ni, you wanted to tell me something, and why did you want to know what happened between me and Kaizo?" she replied, taking off her shoes and coat, deep down she knew the answer.

"Tenten, I've been talking with Tsunade and the Anbu Black Ops, we believe that some point during this month, Kaizo will come back, his current girlfriend is from here so she would, of course want to visit. However, Kaizo is a rogue ninja, and he may want revenge for your breakup," Takashi explained. "We're not sure if he's really in the village or not, if he is, he came in through a transformation jutsu, we still have more investigating to do-"

"He's in the village," she said bluntly, as Takashi stopped putting the curry-filled plates on the table. "I saw him, twice, before I talked to you and just now."

Takashi rushed toward her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked concernedly, Tenten took his hands and placed them off of her.

"I'm fine, quit being such a big brother," she teased, smiling.

"I would, if I weren't," he replied with a chuckle, then his expression became severe. "Seriously, Tenten, he might be going after you."

"I know that, he just dumped his girlfriend, after he saw me."

"Yeesh, what are we going to do? I have to manage the station all week, and we have this deranged lunatic after you. I can't work and try to protect you at the same time," Takashi thought aloud.

"You don't have to protect me all the time, besides, I'm training with the guys tomorrow, and after that Yumi and I are going to finish some last minute shopping, so I won't be alone, I'll even carry a scroll with me. Happy?" Tenten replied.

"That would be better, but this guy's untraceable, I don't want to leave my little sis vulnerable to him."

"I'm not vulnerable, hence why I became a ninja."

"He's one, too."

"Hai, but if he's after me, why don't we use me as bait to lure him into a trap? Your police team may take all the credit for this one," Tenten said, slyly sitting by a plate of curry.

"Itadakimasu," they graced themselves.

"I'm not going to put you in that type of danger!" Takashi argued.

"I'm in danger every time I go on a mission! How is this any different?"

"Because he's after you personally!" Takashi yelled, Tenten sighed. He was right, any other time where someone wanted to get Tenten, it was for ransom or a hostage.

"Then how do you expect to trace him?" she said after a moment.

"I….I don' know," he said honestly.

"Look, Takashi-Ni, in most cases when someone is live bait for the enemy, they don't want to do it. I, however, am willing to do something like this-"

"No, Tenten, I refuse to do something like that to you-"

"I am willing! I am the one he wants! I am the key to bringing him out!"

"No! You're a victim! He wants finish whatever happened that night!"

"And I'm the only one that can settle it! Takashi, I know you want to protect me, but he'll keep coming back, I want the nightmares to stop for good! And this may be the only way!" Tenten argued, her brother looked at her sympathetically. Takashi now understood, that she needed closure, and if she helped in getting rid of Kaizo, that might just bring that to her.

"I…I'll think about it, but I'm going to warn your teammates. I want them to be on the look out, and to not be freaked out if you get randomly attacked," Takashi setteled.

"Please, tell them that I don't know you're telling them, otherwise Gai and Lee will scream even more about youth adding Kaizo into the mix," Tenten reluctantly agreed. "I hate to worry them."

"Tenten, they know that you'd be worried about them if something like this happened to them," Takashi assured her, eating his curry on rice. "They just don't want to see one of their own in danger."

"I guess you're right," Tenten replied, taking in a spoonful.

"Okay, if I agree to let you be bait, how exactly would you attempt to attract him?"

"I would go about my normal day, training, Christmas shopping, running errands, I would be 'alone' of course, but I would have you or your team nearby, undetectable. Sooner or later he's bound to come out, I just don't know when," she explained.

"Leaving you out in the open, but he won't come out right away."

"I know, for the next couple of days, I'd take precautions, you know, surround myself with my team and other friends. Then, I'll act like I think I'm safe, and start going about my business alone, making him think I don't think he's around anymore."

"That could work, but what of he figures it out?"

"I'd pretend to have a fight with you, telling you to quit following me, he'll wait a little while until he feels that I'm completely alone, that's when he'll strike, or at least I think he'll strike." They both took a sip of their water.

"Sounds risky," he said, eating a spoonful of rice.

"That's the point, he will most likely not attack me in a public place, he'll wait for me to be alone with no bystanders!"

"I don't know, it could be almost too dangerous."

"More dangerous than nearly drowning from a jutsu of one of the Akatsuki? More dangerous than fighting one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist? Or maybe more dangerous than the Fourth Great Ninja War? I've faced danger before and I've survived, I highly doubt that I wouldn't survive this one!" Tenten pointed out, standing up and placing her dinner plate in the sink.

"It's not that I doubt that you haven't faced this amount of danger before, it's just I don't want this to be the one time where things go wrong," her brother explained. "I don't want to lose my baby sister."

"You won't lose me, and I'm not a baby anymore!" Tenten laughed.

"Good, then you can do the dishes!" Takashi said, quickly leaving the room.

"Hey! Takashi-Ni! You tricked me!" she shouted, as the two laughed, making each other forget the conversation they just had.

After finishing the dishes, taking a shower, and saying "goodnight" to her brother, Tenten headed to her room. She changed into some yoga pants and a pink sweater. She fell asleep instantly on the bed, dreaming of finally getting Jidanda from Sir Iou.

The next morning, Tenten overslept a little, her brother expected and hoped for that. This was his chance to tell her team about Kaizo, after all they always go over to her house to make sure she's awake, when else would he get the perfect time to talk to all of them privately, so he took this to his advantage. He got up earlier than when Gai usually comes for Tenten, making sure she was still asleep, he quickly ran outside as her teammates walked over.

"Oh Tente-" Lee tried to shout as Takashi ran to cover his mouth, hoping Tenten was still asleep. When he didn't see a silhouette in her window, he let go of Lee's mouth.

"Takashi?" Gai questioned.

"Sorry, but I can't let Tenten hear this, she doesn't want you guys to worry about her," Takashi quickly explained, his friends' eyes grew wide.

"Is she all right?" Gai asked.

"Does it have to do with why she ran off last night?" Neji wondered, but remained silent.

"Well, physically, for now and hopefully she will stay that way," Takashi answered. "Mentally, I really don't know."

"Huh?" Lee said, giving a confused look.

"What do you mean you don't know? What's going on, Takashi?" Neji asked, as Takashi planned out what he was going to say in his head.

"You all remember Kaizo, right? Tenten's ex?" he started.

"Yeah," they replied in unison.

"Well, something happened between them last year, which lead to their breakup, which lead to her not talking to us for a while. That isn't exactly the point I'm trying to make here," he stuttered, rewording things in his head. "He left the village after the breakup and now he's back."

"Are you sure he's back?" Gai asked.

"Over at the police station, we got word of the possibility of Kaizo's return, but before I had a chance to tell Tenten, it appears she saw him," he continued.

"Is she sure it was him? She was not hallucinating?" Lee inquired.

"I'm sure she saw him, I had someone from the Anbu give a report last night, his 'current' girlfriend had returned with him, and reported that he was in the village last night after they broke up. She wanted a little revenge."

"Wait, was it last night around the time that we had our squad meeting?" Neji asked, recalling the night's events.

"Sometime around there, I believe, why?" Takashi asked.

"Because, just before Tenten ran home, I overheard someone breaking up with his girlfriend, that was when your sister turned around and ran home. I'm sorry, I should've recognized that voice," Neji apologized as Takashi sighed.

"D-don't worry about that, Neji, I just want all of you to watch out for my sister, and keep an eye out for Kaizo. Tenten's a little apprehensive that he's around and Kaizo may try something, I don't even want to think about it, but you get the idea," Takashi finished.

"Do not worry, Takashi-san, we will keep your sister safe!" Lee promised, as Takashi put his finger over his lips.

"Remember, Tenten, doesn't know I told you guys, she doesn't want you to be worrying about her," Takashi reminded them. "So, don't mention anything of this, unless she brings it up first."

"You can count on us," Gai whispered.

"Good, I better go wake her up, before she gets pissed off, giver her five to ten minutes." Takashi told them, running back into the house.

Takashi knocked on his sister's door. "You up yet, sis?" he asked, opening the door slightly.

"Hai, Takashi-Ni," she replied, sitting up. "So, you told them everything?"

"Hai, it's funny, Neji was pretty mad at himself for not realizing Kaizo was behind you two last night," he explained, causing Tenten to blush.

"Yeah, right," she scoffed, looking away.

"It's fun teasing you," her brother laughed. "But he was pissed that he couldn't tell it was Kaizo."

"Sure," Tenten replied, sarcastically. "Like Neji would get pissed over something as stupid as that. Don't even bother teasing me about him."

"Hmm…I wonder what Kaizo would think if he saw you two together and alone," Takashi thought aloud, making Tenten blush even more.

"What are you implying?" she said, getting out of bed.

"Heh, it's obvious, really," he replied, getting ready to bolt with his next statement. "Your feelings for each other."

"WHAT!" she nearly screamed, as her brother ran away. "Argh! You're so cruel! Quit butting in my life!"

Tenten got dressed and headed downstairs. She was getting her shoes on, when she grabbed her coat and remembered. "Crap!" she started, staring at the trench coat. "I forgot-"

"To get your winter coat out of the attic?" Takashi interrupted, handing her a white winter cost. "I got it out last night, before I made dinner. Remember that's your job tonight."

"Arigato, Takashi-Ni," she replied, grabbing her coat and rushing out.

She reached her eagerly awaiting friends not too far from her house, and not too far away from some awkward questions. "What were you yelling at your brother for, Tenten?" Lee asked, making Tenten jolt slightly.

"He was teasing me about something that I did awhile ago," was all she said, her eyes telling everyone not to question further.

* * *

><p><strong>part 2! lol might not be updating for a while gomen ne lol i love Takashi and Tenten haha two characters i love to write about<strong>


	3. Blue Christmas

After they had trained for some time, Yumi came around a tree while Neji and Tenten were still sparring. She managed to keep quiet and hide watching the two enjoy themselves with each kunai and punch thrown. Something must have caught Tenten's eye, because she lost her footing when she was jumping off a tree branch. Neji quickly caught her as she fell to the ground. "You okay, Tenten?" he asked, Tenten's face had become pale with fear. She shook it off, literally.

"Hai, arigato, Neji-kun," she replied, as they heard some clapping.

"You two make such a cute couple," Yumi declared popping out from behind the tree.

"Gee, thanks Yumi," the two replied sarcastically, as Tenten finally stood back up.

"You're welcome, ready to go, Tenten?" she asked, as Tenten looked at her clothes.

"Yeah, can we stop off at my house first though? I kind of need to change," she replied.

"If we must," Yumi sighed. Tenten gave her a look. "I'm kidding! Yeesh, Tenten, lighten up."

"Let's just go," Tenten sighed, as they both walked to the house,

* * *

><p>"Where should we head first?" Yumi asked as the two kunoichi walked through the freezing streets of Konoha's bustling shopping area.<p>

"I need to get Takashi-Ni something, I just don't know what," the weapon's mistress replied searching for a promising looking store.

"You still haven't gotten him something?" Yumi asked in awe, then smiled. "Just kidding, I still have to get Sakura-chan something, and it's four days until Christmas. Yeesh! If there was a competition for procrastinators, I think I would take home the gold."

"Either you or me," Tenten laughed. "Let's try over here," she said, pointing to a clothing store. "I think there's something that Sakura might like."

"Yeah, maybe we can find something for Takashi, too," Yumi replied, smiling as they ran over to the store.

Looking through store, the two came across the jewelry section. "Does he need a watch?" Yumi asked, as they approached the counter.

"No, he doesn't need one, he just knows the time," Tenten replied.

"Huh?"

"He has some weird formula in his head that's pretty accurate, no more than a minute off," she explained as a saleswoman came up to the counter.

"Can I help you two?" she asked. "Christmas shopping, Yumi?"

"Yeah, Kikiko," Yumi replied. "I still haven't gotten Sakura-chan a gift, any ideas?"

"We got this new charm bracelet," Kikiko replied, pulling out a box. "This is a kind that can actually have meaning. You can add as many charms as you like, and with each charm if they resemble a friend of Sakura's you can have them initial that charm. That way the value to the owner is greatly increased."

"Wow," Tenten said, amazed, as Yumi held the bracelet up, counting the charms.

"Dang, that's about what? Sixteen charms? Sakura would love this, how much?" Yumi replied excitedly.

"This is on sale for the holiday so it would be about $50, less than half the original price," Kikiko replied.

"I'll take it!" Yumi exclaimed, slamming the money on the counter. "Thanks, Kikiko!"

"Okay we have Sakura's gift, now we need Takashi-Ni's," Tenten declared, as the two Kunoichi walked into the men's department.

"Hey, is that Neji?" Yumi asked, pointing to a Hyuga boy who was picking out a tie.

"Yep," Tenten said calmly. In her head she couldn't help but think, "wow, this can't be coincidence. Maybe he really is heeding Takashi-Ni's warning. Okay, Tenten, play it off like it's no big deal."

"So, any ideas on what to get him?" Yumi asked.

"Who Takashi or Neji?" Tenten replied.

"Both."

"Takashi, not a clue. As for Neji…" Tenten started, pulling Yumi farther away from Neji, so he couldn't hear. "Tsunade's been giving me some lessons in healing and I made him a medical kit with a potion for wounds that Tsunade taught me to make."

"That's awesome Tenten!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Still, I wonder why Neji's here," Tenten said loud.

"He's probably getting a tie for Ino's party, you know the dress code," Yumi stated. "The girls wear skirts, guy wear dress shirt, pants and a tie. By the way, what are you gonna wear?"

"Not a clue, you know me, I own very few skirts or dresses."

"You wanna borrow something? We're close to the same size," Yumi offered, as Tenten looked through the winter jackets.

"Your offer, I trust more than Ino's. Kami knows what she might make me wear," Tenten accepted, as they both laughed.

"You can stay over at my house the night before the party, and we'll head over together," Yumi stated, smiling.

"Sounds great, now if only I could find a present for Takashi," Tenten agreed. "He does so much for me, he found my winter coat for me, while his is practically falling apart."

"There's a start now is there any style that he might like the most?"

Tenten didn't answer, something had caught her eye. "Oi, Tenten, what's wrong?" Yumi asked, waving her hand across her friend's face.

"Huh? Uh, hai! I'm fine," Tenten replied, snapping out of her daze. She ran over to an expensive looking, leather jacket, hanging up a few yards away. "Takashi-Ni would love this, don't you think?"

"Yes! I can already see him wearing it," Yumi exclaimed, as they giggled a little. "How much is it?"

Tenten looked at the price tag, and nearly fell over. "Too expensive for my pockets," she replied, lowering her head and sighing.

Yumi, being the nosy person that she is, looked at the price tag. "Th-three-hundred dollars!" she cried out, then looked at the sign above it. "Tenten, there's still hope!"

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked, looking up and seeing the sign above the jacket.

"90% off! Tenten, you have amazing luck today!" Yumi exclaimed as she quickly took the jacket off the rack before anyone else could. "C'mon, you have to get it before someone else sees it!"

"Yes!" Tenten cheered as the two made their way over to the front counter.

* * *

><p>A little while later, the two stopped off at a local restaurant for some lunch. "Alright, I'll bring that out for you in a jiffy," the middle aged waitress said, walking away.<p>

"I'd say we made a pretty good dent in our Christmas shopping, wouldn't you?" Yumi asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, I think I just need to find a gift for Shizune," Tenten replied, laying back in her seat.

"The best part, it's not even three! We have the rest of the day to goof off!" Yumi cheered, as Tenten gave a smile. More specifically, one of Sai's smiles.

"Yeah," she replied meekly, circling the rim of her cup with her finger.

"Daijobu desuka?" Yumi asked, waving a hand by her friend's face.

"Huh? Uh, hai! I'm fine!" Tenten answered, trying to calm her friend's suspicion.

"You sure? That's the second time today you used that answer. And at least the fifth time you kept dazing off."

"Yes, I'm sure."

Yumi took a quick glance at her surroundings, then grew serious. "He is back, isn't he?" She said, startling Tenten.

"Who?" she replied, trying to play it off, about to take a sip of her tea.

"You know who, your brother told you about him last night didn't he?" Tenten stopped the motion, she gently placed the cup on the table.

"How do you-"

"I overheard him speaking with one of his comrades," Yumi replied. "Judging by your antsy-ness, I'd say it's true."

"Okay, now how do you know that?" Tenten questioned, as the food reached their table.

"Here you go, dear," the waitress said, as Yumi thanked her.

"When you and Kaizo broke up last year, you were just as antsy," Yumi answered when the waitress was gone. "And you would barely talk to me, let alone your teammates and brother."

Tenten was silent. She had no clue that her friend was so worried about her that she took down all the details in her head.

"You would lose sleep, have reoccurring nightmares while you were awake and asleep, and you would run off just before you were about to have panic attacks," Yumi listed, as Tenten's eyes widened. "Am I wrong?"

Tenten laughed a little. "You always were able to read me like a book, Yumi, like the sister I never had," she replied.

"So, it was true? Kaizo's back and after you?"

"He's back alright. We suspect that he's after me but we're not completely certain," Tenten replied, trying not to worry her friend as they ate. Yumi wasn't buying it. "Okay, we're nearly certain. He broke up with his girlfriend last night after he saw me, the girl reported him to the police."

"Yeesh, so you and Takashi have a plan to capture him?"

"I have a plan, but Takashi doesn't want to go through with it because it requires me playing a vulnerable girl."

"You always want be part of the action, now don't you," Yumi sighed. "Though I do understand both the pros and cons with that plan. Oh! What about your team did Takashi let them know?"

"Yeah, but I told him to tell them I didn't know he was going to, that way Lee and Gai wouldn't be screaming about protecting me and forcing Kaizo to hide."

"Good thinking, hmm. Maybe that was why we saw Neji in the store earlier."

"And the last two stores, he isn't good at this, is he?" Tenten laughed.

"Or it could be coincidence," Yumi added. "Or he deeply cares about this."

"Why would he?"

"He was worried about you after you and Kaizo broke up and you wouldn't talk to anyone," Yumi started to explain, remembering the time frame as if it were yesterday. "I don't know if you realize this, but for awhile you were afraid to even make eye contact with anyone."

Tenten listened, playing with her food. She started to remember how frightened she was.

"You probably don't remember this, but I think you were about to have a panic attack or something. Your face turned pale, Neji asked if you were okay, and reached out his hand toward you, I think to brush some hair out of your face. You jumped back, screaming, and pushing him away." Yumi continued, as the fist that Tenten held under the table tightened. "Neji looked at you so confused, so surprised, as you ran off. He felt horrible. He thought you were afraid of him."

"I wasn't afraid of him specifically," Tenten finally responded. "I was afraid of nearly everyone, well mainly every guy."

"It made sense to me," Yumi interjected. "You don't have to tell me what happened last Christmas Eve, I understand that it was a painful experience. Whether it were painful physically or emotionally, I don't know, nor need to know. I just know that Kaizo did something that caused you to not trust in the men around you and even women."

"Yeah, I just don't want Neji to think that I hated him or feared him."

"He doesn't. He understands that something traumatic happened, and that your lack of trust was only temporary."

"I guess, say what time is it?" Tenten asked.

"Uh…about 3:30, why?" Yumi replied, after looking at the clock.

"I gotta get going soon, I'm supposed to make dinner tonight, and I don't know what I'm gonna make."

"How about beef stew? It's pretty easy, and perfect for the winter time," Yumi offered.

"Sounds good, once we get the check, I'll get the ingredients."

"Don't worry about the check, Tenten, I got it covered," Yumi offered.

"You sure? I thought you were going to turn into overprotective big sister and not want me out of your sight."

"I have my reasons, 1. you have a scroll with you, 2. you're more aware right now, 3. I know what you're capable of, and 4. Neji's still tailing you, so I feel you're safe." Yumi smiled.

"Arigato, Yumi," Tenten replied, running off.

* * *

><p>"You still don't know?" a man asked in one of the offices at the police station.<p>

"I'm sorry, Takashi, but your sister isn't ready to talk about it just yet," a dark blonde girl in high heeled boots replied. "Give her time, she's acting tough right now, but she's still really shaken up."

"Hai, hai, I get it," Takashi said, with a huff.

"I know you don't like not knowing exactly what caused your sister to become so frightened. How do you think I feel? She's like my little sister."

"You're right, the only thing we really can do is wait. Right, Yumi?"

"Hai."

* * *

><p><strong>whoo! chap 3!special thanks to DarkAnonymous324 and Polkadotted<strong>**Angels for reviewing :)**


	4. Jingle Bells

The next morning, Takashi came to Tenten's room to make sure she was awake. He knocked on her door, when she didn't answer, he walked in. "Tenten? You're not awake?" he said, making his way over to his sister.

" Okina aoi sora no kumo no nagare o, joki no mi ," he heard her sing in her sleep.

"It can't be," he whispered.

" Watashi ga suru kotoda to omou ," Tenten continued to sing.

"Damn it! Why now?" Takashi thought as he quickly ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>A similar incident happened that morning, that became déjà vu for Team Gai. If you guessed that Takashi was holding Lee's mouth trying to get him to shut up, get yourself a brownie! You're right!<p>

"What's wrong now, Takashi?" Neji asked, deeply concerned. He saw in Takashi's eyes that he was more worried than ever before.

"Tenten's not going to train with you today," he said simply.

"Why?" Gai asked, as Takashi let go of Lee's mouth.

"I have a really bad feeling. An omen just happened, one that only happens just before something happens to Tenten," Takashi explained.

"An omen?" Lee asked.

"You don't mean…" Gai started.

"Don't worry about it, besides, Tenten's had a rough couple of days, she needs all the sleep she can get," Takashi added. "Don't worry she won't sleep all day, I'll head here for lunch and make sure she's awake."

"Alright," Gai agreed, leading his team away.

* * *

><p>Tenten awoke a little while later, feeling more well rested than usual. She stretched, got changed and finally looked at the clock.<p>

11:30

"Oh crap!" she cried out, rushing downstairs. "No one woke me up!"

She was about to run out the door until she saw it was locked and had a note taped to the doorknob. She picked it up and read it out loud.

_"Tenten,_

_Gomen ne, sorry I didn't wake you up. Don't worry about training today, I explained it to your team this morning. I bet you want to know why I had you stay home, I'll tell you that over lunch. Don't try to sneak out, please. I have a couple Anbu officers in the area and they will make sure you don't get hurt or leave the house. I know you're probably saying something like 'bakka, overprotective nii-san,' so to the comment. Thank you, thank you very much. See you at noon._

_Takashi-Ni_," Tenten read aloud.

"Well, if anything, he was right about what I was thinking," she commented, heading over to her living room, hoping to find something to entertain her for the next twenty minutes.

* * *

><p>When Takashi got home, the house was unusually quiet. Nothing seemed out of place. "Oi! Tenten! You up yet!" he yelled, walking through the house. He faintly heard the T. V. in the living room.<p>

He continued into the living room. "Tenten, c'mon! even you don't sleep in this late!" he shouted, turning into the room. "Sis, I'm not playing aro-"

All he saw was his sister on the ground, her hair a mess and weapons all over the floor. He ran to her, and rolled her onto his lap. "Tenten! Speak to me! What happened!" he exclaimed, lightly smacking her face trying to awake her.

He suddenly found a kunai under his neck and someone behind him. "You could've prevented this," it said. "Had she been out with her friends this might not have happened."

"Okay, Tenten, that's enough," Takashi said sternly, and his sister poofed into a log.

The person behind him let go and he turned around. "When did you figure it out?" Tenten said with a smirk.

"You were passed out and weapons were everywhere but there was no blood," Takashi replied. "I knew you'd be pissed, but I didn't think you'd attempt to fake your own death."

"Not my death," she said, sitting down on the couch. "I needed something to entertain me until you came home, and I haven't been able to freak you out in a while."

"Well, that was pretty good considering you had like ten minutes to do it," Takashi laughed, sitting down next to her.

"Why did you do it?" she asked suddenly.

"Huh?" her brother replied, raising a brow.

"You know what I mean."

Takashi sighed, slouching back into his seat. "You were singing in your sleep this morning," he said plainly.

"What the hell does that have do with anything?" she snapped. Of all the reasons to keep her home, singing was it?

"That's right, it only happens right before something bad happens."

"Really?" Tenten was getting angry. "How certain of this are you!"

As his sister stood up, Takashi slowly felt his own temper rising. "Very," he said calmly.

"How the hell do you know that I didn't hear someone singing that song yesterday! Or it was playing in some store!" she nearly screamed, Takashi stood up now.

"Who would possibly be singing Mom's lullaby!" he shouted, catching his sister off guard.

Realizing the confusion in his sibling, Takashi took a deep breath and sat back down. "W-What?" she replied, her voice soft.

"When Mom was still alive, she would sing us a lullaby, the very song that you were singing in your sleep."

"But I don't remember any lullaby," she said meekly, sitting down as well.

"Okina aoi sora no kumo no nagare o, joki no mi ," Takashi said as Tenten's eyes widened. "Watashi ga suru kotoda to omou."

"Purinsesu, kuinsaizu matawa shitte iru tsuma wa?" she added, unaware that it was her supplying the lyrics. "Doyuu mono ni suru ka no jitsugen, watashi ni tatakau riyu o ataeta kaigi-jin."

"Nai ninja-mimandesu!" the two sang together.

"Do you remember?" Takashi asked, a smile smile appearing on his face.

"Not really," she replied. It had been a long morning, so much was happening at once, now was the best time to change the subject.

"So what are you doing today?"

"I was planning on training, but now that that's out, I guess I'll test the Christmas lights and see if we need any new ones, then we can put them up tonight."

"Sounds good, but if you decide to go out, please let someone know. You're not on house arrest anymore," Takashi said, standing back up.

"Okay, oh! I forgot, I told Neji I'd meet up with him today!" Tenten exclaimed, standing up. "I'll test the lights later!" She ran up to her room to change out of her training clothes.

"Are you two going to confess your love?" Takashi called up, he didn't have to see his sister's face to know she was blushing.

"Just because you keep saying that, doesn't mean it's gonna happen!" she retorted.

"I'm saying it 'cause it _will_ happen."

"Shut up!" she shouted, running back down to grab her coat and head out.

"Just don't come back pregnant!" he smiled knowing his sister was blushing madly now.

"You're disgusting," he heard her say before the door slammed.

* * *

><p>Neji was waiting by the bakery, leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets, breathing out puffs of hot air into the cold sky. Did she forget? Maybe she was just running late. Maybe Takashi wouldn't let her out of the house. Or maybe she was running up to his left when he wasn't looking.<p>

"Gomen ne, Neji!" she huffed, straightening herself. "I came as soon as Takashi would let me leave the house."

"Hn," was his reply, as Tenten looked in the bakery. What she saw made her chuckle.

"You're admirer is stalking you," she laughed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, turning into the shop to see the woman from two days before winking at him. "Really? This again?"

Tenten started laughing. "Let's go, sorry but it was too hard to resist," she laughed.

"It's funny that a girl has a crush on me?"

"No, it's funny that a girl who completely throws herself at people has a crush on you."

"What are you implying?" Neji inquired as they walked toward the shops.

"I'm implying, that with your personality you attract a lot of women who simply throw themselves toward any man that might take them in," she explained.

"What do you mean _my personality_?"

"You're someone who'd rather keep to himself than throw themselves as weaklings to women. You feel keeping a calm composure is the best way to handle any situation, and don't understand why some people go to such lengths to make a scene," she explained as they walked into Ichiraku.

"Well, you've done your research."

"I've known you long enough to tell right off the bat," she giggle as they sat down.

After they ordered they eagerly ate their lunch. "Did you find a gift for Hinata, yet?" Tenten asked, pushing her nearly empty bowl away.

"No, why do you think I brought you with me?" he replied, pushing his away as well.

"For that one, you can pay the check," Tenten teased, as Yumi walked.

"I was planning to anyway," Neji announced, taking out his wallet.

"Yes! You two are together!" Yumi cried out, sitting next to Tenten.

"Yumi," Tenten warned, as her friend fumbled with her bag.

"Calm down, I didn't mean it like that," Yumi replied. "However, I am proud of you, Neji, for paying the bill whether this was a date or not is very gentleman like. But that's not why I'm here."

"Enlighten us, oh wise one!" Tenten said aggregately.

"Remember my present for Sakura?" Tenten nodded. "Well, I need you two to sign a charm."

"A charm?" Neji questioned as Sakura held out 15 of the remaining charms.

"Her gift to Sakura is a charm bracelet with a bunch of charms that you can get her friends to initial," Tenten explained and she took a kunai charm and carved her first initial on the back.

"Hn." Neji did the same.

"Thanks guys, ja ne!" The medic ninja disappeared, her high heels clicking with each step.

"So do you have any idea what to get her?" Tenten asked, after Neji paid the bill.

"Nope, you're friends with her, I was hoping you'd know what to get her," he replied, as they walked into one of the stores.

"Well, I got her a set of snowflake earrings with a matching necklace, so I suggest you might want to stay away from jewelry."

"That helped me to no extent," Neji grumbled, moving away from the tacky jewelry stand.

"You need to get her something that's she'll actually want to use or wear," Tenten added, going through some shirts. "Then again, I'm no fashion queen."

"Neither is Hinata."

"She's more of one than I am."

"All depends."

"Are you complimenting me?"

"Hn…"

Tenten sighed looking through the row of belts. "There must be something," she mumbled. "Look for something that screams out her name."

"Tenten, if I were gonna do something like that I would just go get her a card that records your message and just shout her name," Neji declared, looking around, unsure of anything of the opposite sex.

"Who else do you need to get a gift for?" Tenten asked, simultaneously trying to find a gift for Shizune as well.

"I'm just down to Hinata and Ino."

"Having trouble with gift ideas for girls?"

"Hn, Hinata is just hard to figure out what she'd like and Ino, if I get her what I think she might like she might think its too slutty for her," Neji answered as his companion started laughing hysterically. "What?"

"Sorry, it's just I never thought I'd hear you say something like that," she replied catching her breath.

"You're not really helping, you know?" he retorted.

"Huh?"

"You're looking for gifts on your shopping list," Neji smirked.

"Shut up, besides I only have one gift left to get," Tenten snapped, as her partner made a small grin. That was when she noticed the one thing that stood out. "That's it!"

"Hn?" Neji replied, spinning as Tenten rushed over to an accessories stand.

She turned holding up a white headband with a connected scarf. "Hinata would totally go for this," she grinned, proud of herself for proving him wrong.

"I'll admit it, you were helpful," Neji sighed, a small smirk appearing. "Now let's get that other gift you need."

"Don't you need to get a gift for Ino?"

"I think you and I both know that with the two of us picking things out, we'd never find anything she'd like."

She shrugged. It was true, Yumi was the one who picked out Tenten's gift for Ino. "Do you have any idea what I could get Shizune?" she asked.

"Absolutely none."

"You're helpful."

"That's my line."

"But I was helpful," Tenten retorted as the two went to the cashier so Neji could pay for the headband.

"Hn."

"That will be $9,95, cutie," the cashier said, Tenten just walked away.

"Pfft."

"Hn," Neji replied, taking the bag as the cashier placed his receipt and a small piece of paper in it.

"Call me sometime," she said winking.

Tenten couldn't contain herself she had to leave the store she was laughing so hard. She had started to calm down when Neji walked out. "What's so funny?"

"Really?" replied, wiping a couple of tears from her eye. "Just that whole seen in there. Come on, you don't think that was the least bit funny?"

"No." he said coldly, walking towards the other shops.

"Oh, lighten up!" Tenten called, racing after him.

"Hn." he smirked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"So, what now? It's only like two and I don't need to be home for a while," Tenten sighed, looking at the small cloud her breath made.

"Hn," the overused response came, Tenten was getting sick of his.

"Hn."

"Hn?"

"Hn!"

"….hn."

"Hn hn hn, hn hn hn, hn hn hn hn hn, hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn, hn!"

"Really? Jingle bells?"

"Finally a multi-syllable answer!"

"Hn…"

"You're an ass."

"Excuse me?"

"Is my insulting you going to be the only things to get you to talk?"

"Maybe…"

"Shut up."

"You've been yelling at me when I do, I can't win."

"It's my game, I always win," Tenten grinned, taking a compact mirror from her pocket. After she checked her face she put it back.

"We're being followed?" Neji asked.

"How could you guess?" Tenten said, sarcasm coating her words.

"You only use that mirror on infiltration missions and you need to blend in."

"You know me so well," she replied, quickening her pace slightly to get in closer earshot of him. "It's the girl from the bakery."

"Shut up."

"Okay, but I'm serious, try your Byakugan. Believe it or not but you have quite the fan club," Tenten replied, mainly to make conversation.

"And you don't?"

"I'm striving to be a legendary ninja, Neji, I can barely get Naruto to remember me, why the hell would I have a fan club?"

The Hyuga remained silent, he knew all the reasons, as well as the ones why the Tenten fan club hasn't reared their "ugly" faces. Takashi? Yeah he was a pretty good reason, but it was the lavender eyed teammate they feared.

"You have a habit of turning compliments into insults, you know," he finally said after a moment.

"Really? Huh," she sighed, she never thought of it that way.

They walked in silence for a while. That was the thing about those two. Usually when two teammates walk around and neither made a comment it was awkward. Not for Neji and Tenten, they could go hours just enjoying each other just being there and it wouldn't be awkward.

"Hn hn hn, hn hn hn-"

"I got it stuck in your head, didn't I?" Tenten smirked, as Neji sighed.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>pleanty more to come next chap should be up tomorrow then another on friday and one saturday and hopefully the conclusion on christmas day jaa nee! don't forget there's a poll posted on my profile about my next fanfic please vote arigato! and here are the english lyrics to Tenten's lullaby<strong>

**watching the clouds flow, in the big blue sky above**

**I think of what to be**

**a princess, a queen or a wife, who knows?**

**meeting someone who gave me a reason to fight, realizing what to be**

**is no less than a ninja!  
><strong>


	5. The Sugarplum Princess

Tenten giggled at that, he smirked, they always enjoyed these moments. "Anything you need to get?" Neji asked as they passed some of the ninja tool shops.

She thought for a moment. "Actually I want to check on something," she said, leading the way to a weapon's shop a little farther down.

She opened the door taking her coat off in the fairly warm room. "Oi! Hashimoto-san!" she called.

"Tenten! It's been a while!" an older man behind the counter greeted, he had to be in his mid sixties. "What can I do ya for? Need a new kunai supply?"

"Not today, I'm just browsing, but do you have anything new in stock?" she asked eagerly, leaning over the table scanning the area behind it.

"Actually, I do, one second," with that the man disappeared in the back.

"Old friend?" Neji inquired, standing next to her.

"Family friend, he was my mother's Godfather," Tenten replied, smiling at the mention of her mother.

"Hn."

"Stop it," she laughed.

Hashimoto came out with a long box. "From what you told me, I think I have what you're looking for," he said, opening the box. "Came in this morning."

Lifting the top revealed twin swords connected by a chain. One hilt was carved in the shape of a lion's head and the other in the shape of a plum blossom. Strength and beauty.

"This is beautiful!" she gasped, longing to hold the fine piece of weaponry, but afraid it was fall apart at her touch. "How much?"

"One fifty," was his reply, Tenten's face dropped.

"Oh." She held back her disappoint or tried to. "It's the Holidays, can't you lower the price just a little?"

"Gomen ne, Tenten-chan, but that is the lowered price," Hashimoto replied, giving n apologetic face. "The maker has decided to only make about twenty of these and since the war is over, I can't really do much more. I'm sorry."

Tenten sighed, turning to leave. "It's fine, Hashimoto-san," she said making her leave, Neji holding the door for her. That was when her head perked up. "Say, do you think you could keep one on hold? Until after the Holiday? I'd have enough money by then."

"I can't promise much," he replied, then saw the eager girl's face and smiled. "But I'll try my best, Merry Christmas, Tenten."

"Arigato! Meri Kurisumasu!" Tenten exclaimed, smiling and waving goodbye. "Jaa nee!"

"Jaa nee," Neji added, leaving after her.

It was four in the afternoon by now, the sun beginning to set, the day was nearly done and Tenten still had work to do at home. She had promised to help with the Christmas lights and she was no where near done. The only thing left was to go home and help Takashi.

"Sorry, Neji, I should start heading home, jaa nee!" Tenten called, turning the other way, hoping he'd head to his house.

After walking a few blocks she turned back, breathing a sigh of relief. She couldn't see Neji, this was good meaning that Kaizo would make his appearance soon. She heard a laugh behind her. She knew who it was, whether she was in a huge crowd or not made no difference. She had to get out of there. "Tenten?" She swung her head around, half relieved to see her teammate.

She took the Hyuga's hand, deep down happy that her brother's warning had caused the boy to be her distant bodyguard. "C'mon!" she said, running through the crowd.

They stopped and panted on the side of a building in the midst of a huge crowd. "What's wrong?" Neji asked.

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you," she retorted, noticing his confused face. "I know you know about Kaizo and I know you know what's wrong."

"Hn." Neji replied.

"Takashi was being protective and I had him tell you guys but say I didn't know, and since you and I both know Lee and Gai, you know why."

"Understood, so you saw him?"

"That or I was hallucinating," Tenten replied, flashing back to her actions when this began nearly a year ago. She once again shook the thought out of her. "We need to go."

"Hn." Neji followed her as she walked through the crowd.

"Oh! Come one people! Not a single one of you can do a pirouette?" a familiar blonde's voice filled the speakers in front of a stage. "Someone should at least demonstrate be able to demonstrate one…Tenten!" A light was placed on the poor girl. "You can do one from the Nutcracker Ballet! I've seen you do it, get up here!"

"No," she whispered, trying to get out of the crowd.

"I think she needs a little motivation! Tenten! Tenten!" Ino chanted, raising her arms.

"Tenten! Tenten! Tenten!"

Some one pushed her toward the stage as a man helped her get up.

"Come on Tenten! Show us a fouette into a pirouette!" Ino cheered, getting the crowd to join in.

"I'm only going to do this once Ino," Tenten said, blushing slightly.

The crowd quieted so she could have concentration. _Fifth position. Second position. Fourth position. Up. Kick out. In. out. In._

The crowd cheered as she managed to do ten fouettes and two pirouettes finishing in fifth position. "Woo-hoo! Tenten!" Ino cheered, as Tenten saw Neji at the corner of the stage.

She had to get off now. She was out in the open, he would know where she was. Wait. Wasn't that what she wanted?

Neji helped her down. Her plan had worked, almost too well. Someone witnessed the whole thing. He chuckled softly as his pray ran away.

"My Sugarplum Princess." he chuckled, crossing his arms. "Her Nutcracker Prince. That must make me the Mouse King."

* * *

><p><strong>Gomen ne! i'm sorry for not updating i hope to have the final chapters uploaded tonight and possibly tomorro i don't want this to have to be finished after christmas! bear with me! lol arigato so much tho :)<strong>


	6. Home For Christmas

Tenten was able to make it home and put up the Christmas lights with Takashi before dinner. She slept uneasily that night, nightmares of the spinning on stage and a single person clapping in the audience along with a chuckle. Before she could see who it was, she fell off her bed with a thump.

"Just my luck," she groaned, standing up.

After she had a good breakfast, she went to train with her team who had been waiting outside for her. It was a new day, things had to get better.

Spinning and pirouetting seem to be the only way she could parry Neji's attacks. She hated it, remembrance of her dream. Her spacious mind drifted away as she fought, unable to continue her focus, she unconsciously kept attacking.

Her footing slipped once more as Neji caught her in a dip. "You okay? You're having trouble focusing," Neji commented, helping her up.

"Arigato, Neji, I'm fine."

"Tenten!" a young girl's voice called, as two children ran to meet the teammates.

"Mika! Shun! You're back!" Tenten said, hugging the two. "Did you guys have fun with Natsuki and Shizune?"

"Hai!" Shun replied with a big grin.

"I got to throw a kunai!" Mika shouted happily.

"Really? How did you do?" Tenten asked, as Neji smirked a little. He was remembering how those two came to be in her possession.

"She did great, she'll have amazing aim like you in no time," Natsuki, Tenten's sister-in-law, replied, laughing.

"Shun wasn't too bad either," Shizune added, as the two walked over.

"That's great!" Tenten cheered, hugging each of them.

"I want to be a weapon's specialist like you!" Shun declared confidently.

"Me too!" Mika added.

"Well, I'll be sure to help you with your aim so can," she smiled, looking up at her brother's wife. "How are you doing Natsuki?"

"I'm fine," she laughed, placing her hand over her belly. "He's not due for another month."

"Natsuki has been doing well with her pregnancy, she hasn't done anything she wasn't supposed to," Shizune added with a smile. "Her boy is fine and healthy."

"That's good," Tenten smiled back. "Hey my team is going out to lunch, you guys should join us."

"I would love to, Tenten, but I have paper work to do for Tsunade and she also wants to see these two," Shizune declined. "Why don't you go Natsuki?"

"I couldn't impose," she replied, shaking her hands.

"Gai isn't going to take that answer," Neji commented.

"Just come, Takashi's coming with us, it'll be fun," Tenten smiled.

"If you insist," Natsuki laughed.

"It's settled, we'll see you two in a bit, okay?" Tenten said to Mika and Shun.

"Okay Tenten-san," Mika smiled, her brother grinned.

* * *

><p>"Now, that is funny," Tenten smirked trying hard not to laugh.<p>

"What?" Neji asked, sitting next to her at their table.

They were all at the restaurant, Gai, Takashi, and Natsuki on one side of the table, Lee, Neji, and Tenten one the other. Tenten still trying not to laugh.

"You're stalker seems to have two jobs," she giggled, as Neji looked over. He nearly face palmed.

"She really is stalking me," Neji groaned, as another waitress came to take their order.

"It's kind of cute, Neji," Natsuki giggled. "And pretty funny."

"Great."

"What can I get for you?" the waitress asked sweetly.

After they ordered, the group sat there chatting and laughing, their food arriving shortly. Her team and her family, if Mika and Shun had been there it would have been complete. This really was her family. Nothing could possibly spoil this moment.

"Excuse me, Miss?" the waitress who was stalking Neji appeared, tapping Tenten's shoulder.

"Yes?" she replied, turning toward her.

"Someone recently found a scroll full of weapons, someone mentioned the it may belong to you, would you mind coming with me to confirm it?" she explained.

Tenten thought for a second, she was sure she had all her weapon's scrolls, but there are always one or two that she may have forgotten about. Or maybe it was some sort of early Christmas present or something. "Um…sure," she replied, following the waitress toward the back.

They were out of sight within seconds. They could hear the faint sound of a door closing. Neji looked over to Takashi. _That door was too loud to lead to a room inside_, he thought.

Takashi slightly gripped his wife's hand and glanced at his sister's teammate, then at her. _I know._

Natsuki knew at that moment that something was very wrong.

* * *

><p>"I did as you told me, the boy is mine now, right?" the waitress said outside in the snow, removing the kunai from Tenten's throat.<p>

"That's right, you earned this," a boy with black hair and green eyes returned, tossing a bag full of coins to the waitress.

"Yes! Neji-kun is mine!" she cheered running away.

"Really, Kaizo? Paying people to do your dirty work, you've become even more a coward," Tenten said sternly.

"Sorry, but it seemed to be the only way to get you alone," he said, a sly smirk growing on his face.

Tenten turned on her heel. "We've been through for nearly a year. I've moved on, it's time you should, too," she said. She was abnormally calm. This was the man who was terrorizing her in her sleep. Why wasn't she hysterical? Oh yeah, weakness, Tenten doesn't like weakness.

"Oh I will," he replied, suddenly right behind her. "After I finished that little bit of business from last year."

"You do realize that at any moment I can scream and my team, my brother, and possibly half of Konoha's police force will come running," Tenten threatened, her voice beginning to fail her slightly.

"Oh come now," he said, placing a hand around her waist, the other turning her head to face her. "You know you want to finish what we started."

Tenten's calm had run out, her face filled with fear as she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Takashi, Gai, and Lee ran out, chasing Kaizou as her pushed Tenten away and fled. Neji caught her as she fell.

It was as if she were in shock, she had no recognition of Neji holding her. She shook not because of the cold, a single tear falling from her eye. It was then Neji knew, it wasn't what Kaizo did that terrified her, it was what he _didn't _do.

"Oh dear, so it is true," Natsuki came out shaking her head. "Bring her inside, she'll freeze without her coat."

* * *

><p>Kaizo had gotten away, Tenten was still in a little shock as much as she wanted to see Neji, she didn't want him to see her like that. After the ordeal was over, Natsuki and Takashi took Tenten over to Yumi's house. Natsuki helped her sister-in-law settle down a little inside, while Takashi talked with Yumi outside.<p>

"I see, I'll keep her mind off of everything," Yumi decided after Takashi explained the day's events.

"Yumi, remember-"

"Hai, I know, but if you think I'm gonna get it out of her while she's like this….you know I'm not a miracle worker."

Takashi sighed as Natsuki came out. "She's calmed down, I think if you an keep her mind off of anything similar to him, she'll be fine," she suggested, with a small smile. "Maybe a movie, like a comedy or action nothing to do with love or romance and she'll be alright."

"Thanks, Natsuki, don't worry we'll be picking out outfits for Ino's party and tomorrow we'll go over and help set up. I don't think there should be anymore meltdowns," Yumi smiled. "Go home and rest, you both need it."

"Don't sell yourself short," Natsuki laughed.

"Thanks again, Yumi!" Takashi called, as the two walked away.

"Anytime!"

She walked inside, seeing Tenten sitting on her couch watching some TV Christmas special. Coming from the kitchen she put a bowl of ice cream on Tenten's lap, pulling out a fuzzy blanket and sitting down next to her.

"It's freezing outside?" Tenten said, raising a brow.

"That's when ice cream tastes the best," Yumi smiled, turning the volume up. "It makes no logical sense but it does!"

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas! two more chapters and this will be done i'll upload them tonight i swear!<strong>


	7. So This is Christmas

"So, you couldn't figure out what to get Hiroshi, so you got him a turtle shell backpack?" Tenten questioned holding up the green bag while helping Yumi wrap presents.

"No, it's not that I couldn't figure out what to get him, it's more of I was going to give him that as an inside joke/gag gift, I just can't find a real gift," Yumi laughed.

"Still," Tenten laughed.

"Did you ever get Shizune anything?"

"I found a pair of earrings that I thought she might like."

"Nice, oh! Remind me that we need to make cookies for the party," Yumi said, placing the last piece of tape on her present.

"Sure, what kind of cookies?"

"Butter cutout, I made the dough last night."

"Nice, vanilla icing?"

"Of course, and chocolate chip cookies."

"Note to self: save some of the cookies for the party." The two laughed, finishing up the wrapping.

* * *

><p>"How did we manage to use an entire bag of flower?" Tenten asked, looking at the empty bag of flower.<p>

"Look at the kitchen and in a mirror," Yumi laughed, as they both saw extremely pale versions of themselves in the reflection.

"Asked, and answered." The two laughed again.

"We'll let the cookies cool and clean up this place before we ice them, sound good?" Yumi offered, her companion nodded.

After they had finished baking, icing, cleaning, and wrapping up the cookies, Yumi let Tenten take a shower first before they decided to hit the hay at midnight. It had been a long day, dreamless sleep was all the two could hope for.

* * *

><p><em>Go ahead run, I'll find you.<em>

The words seem to echo in the blackness as she ran, no weapons to help protect herself. The small light before her seem to be getting farther and farther away, smaller and smaller. She'd never make it. It was too far away.

_ Your brother can't save you, I'll kill him before he even has the chance._

The same tormenting voice continued to taunt her. Getting louder and louder.

_ Neji-kun is just a nuisance, but it will be fun to kill him in front of you. I love when you scream_

There must be a way to escape. There had to be, she refused to live in torment much longer. How?

_ It's over Tenten, you're mine!_

Tenten sat up with a loud gasp, hyperventilating in the bed next to her friend's. She sort of hoped she didn't wake her.

"Tenten, daijobu?" Yumi asked, sleepily sitting up.

Unwillingly, tears fell from the Weapon's Mistress's eyes. She had been holding her feelings in for a year now, she lost it. Yumi ran to her side.

"Tenten, shhh…" she said, trying to sooth her. She ran her hand through the girls long brown hair.

After she calmed down a little, Tenten spoke. "Yumi, about what happened between me and Kaizo-"

"You don't have to tell me-"

"But if I don't tell someone, these nightmares are going to continue!" Tenten protested. "I know you were the one who ran in to scare him off, but you don't know what he did, do you?"

Yumi shook her head. "No."

Tenten laughed a little. "It was last year at Ino's party we had been dating for a while, he said that I was the only girl that he ever felt this way for, he said he had surprise for me, my Christmas gift," Tenten started, looking at her hands. "He put a blindfold on me, I should have known to run the moment he was leading me upstairs. He took me into a room and took off the blindfold, saying he'd been wanting to do this for a while. When I said no, he…he…" she trailed off.

"Shh, I know the next part, I was there for it," Yumi replied. "You don't have to say anymore, but why did you tell me? Why not your brother? Or Natsuki?"

"I can't tell Takashi! I can't go to him and tell him this, I'd be this hysterical! I can't let him see me like this!"

"And Natsuki?"

"She's so happy with my brother telling her about this, while she's hormonal and pregnant, I don't know, the thought of what he could have done, seeing her it…."

"Oddly enough, I understand, but your brother has to know this, it's killing him that he doesn't know why your like this."

"I can't tell him, Yumi. I just can't face him," Tenten said quietly. "You tell him."

"Tenten, this isn't my business-"

"Please, Yumi…"

She sighed. "Fine, let's settle this later, get some sleep," she said, as Tenten lay her head back down. Asleep in seconds. "Tomorrow's gonna be interesting."

* * *

><p>A déjà vu situation happened to Tenten the next morning. The only differences, it wasn't in her house, it wasn't Takashi who had left her and who left the note. This time, however, she wasn't annoyed.<p>

_Tenten,_

_Hey, sorry I didn't wake you up it's just I thought you could use the sleep. Tsunade asked me to run an errand for her. I'll be back soon, help yourself to anything in the fridge you know where everything is. Jaa nee!_

_3 Yumi_

"At least she's more honest about it," Tenten sighed, searching for her breakfast.

"Glad you two could make it," Yumi said to a white eyed boy and a brown haired young man in the police station.

"What's this about?" Neji asked.

"I have news about what happened between Kaizo and Tenten last year," she explained, taking her seat. Neji stood up, it was not his place to know. "Sit back down, Hyuga."

"With all do respect, it is not my business," Neji replied respectively. _No matter how much I want to._

"I understand, however, Tenten has given me permission to reveal this to her brother and I am revealing it to you, mainly because I think that being her friend and teammate, you have a right to know. As well as in the future you'll be able to protect her from this in the future."

"Just sit, Neji, I want you to know as well," Takashi decided, forcing the boy to return to his seat.

"Thank you, now I would first and foremost like to apologize to you, Takashi," Yumi started, turning to the man who had asked her to spy and pry on her best friend. "I have been keeping information that I knew away from you. I knew some of what happened a year ago."

"What!" Takashi exclaimed. "Yumi, I-"

"It was not my business!" Yumi returned, barely raising her voice. "It was not something for me to tell, I needed her permission."

Takashi let out a sigh. "Continue."

"I only knew the second half of the night's events, I could only guess at what had happened, though my suspicions were correct," Yumi replied, seeing her companions' faces drop. "It's not the worst case scenario, which is good, however it had the potential to be such."

"Get on with it, Yumi," Takashi ordered impatiently.

Neji didn't want to hear anymore, he shouldn't be hearing this. As much as he wanted to know what happened, he didn't want to believe that it really happened.

"To keep it short and less graphic, Kaizo wanted Tenten to sleep with him on Christmas Eve last year. She refused and he got violent," Yumi started, noticing Neji's fists tighten. "That was her side, my side will be a little more graphic…"

She took a deep sigh, closing her eyes in remembrance. "Kaizo almost succeeded in molesting your sister, Takashi, he immobilized her with a Genjutsu. I believed it was filled with visions of you and everyone she loved dying. He was threatening her with the visions, if he didn't allow him to do this, her loved ones will die."

Neji's fists tightened once more. Yumi let out a shaky breath. "I made it just in time," she started, opening her eyes. "I had noticed she had gone missing during the party, someone said they saw her and Kaizo go upstairs. I went up there, from downstairs the music was too loud to hear her, but I heard her yell out and ran. I threw some kunai at him and scared him off. Tenten was horrified, it took me a while to break the Genjutsu."

"Goddamn it!" Takashi cursed beneath his breath.

Neji stood up and began to leave the room.

"Neji-" Yumi started.

"Arigato, Yumi," he said, closing the door behind him.

"I know why you _really _wanted him here," Takashi said after a sigh.

"I figured if he knew what happened he definitely wouldn't try anything like that," she replied crossing her arms. "Of course, I never really thought he was that sort of man, but just in case."

"He was the only guy I'll probably ever approve for her," Takashi smiled. "All we can do is wait."

* * *

><p>"Tenten! I'm back!" Yumi shouted closing her front door.<p>

"I'm in the living room!" she called back.

"I was thinking we could make a little lunch, then head over to Ino's and help set up, that sound good?" she said, walking into the kitchen and pulling out leftover spaghetti from the refrigerator.

"Sure."

After they had some lunch, they packed up their outfits and walked over to Ino's house. Sakura and Temari were already there and Hinata came only a few minutes after them. "Ino! Where do you want the cookies!" Yumi shouted from the kitchen.

"Between the chocolate cake and the apple pie!" she called back, hanging streamers in the living room.

"Hey, Tenten! Do you have a scroll on you?" Sakura asked, as Tenten came into the living room.

"Hai."

"Could you seal the star in it and then put it on the tree? I can't reach it."

"Sure." She seal the star and stood on a chair, stretching out the scroll over the top of the tree, a poof of smoke came, leaving the star.

"Looks good! Thanks Tenten!" Sakura said, helping the girl down.

"No problem."

"Ino, w-where do you want the wreath to go?" Hinata stuttered, coming in from the dining room.

"The huge one or the smaller one!"

"B-both."

"The really big one should go on the front door facing outside and the smaller one I want to go in the family room, over the fire place!" Ino explained.

"Ino, I really don't care if you like where I put the mistletoe, but it's in the doorway leading to the dining room!" Temari called.

"It looks good, Temari!" Ino cheered, wrapping garland around the legs of the dining room table. "Just where anybody could walk under it, I _love _Christmas!"

Everyone laughed. Within another hour or two, everything was ready and the girls were getting ready for the party. Yumi had decided Tenten's outfit, a red sweater dress, black leggings, a black belt and black boots. Nothing that was her, but nothing that wasn't her at the same time.

"Shoot!" Hinata shouted, snapping her head up.

"What's up, Hinata?" Sakura asked, applying eye shadow.

"I left the Santa hats I made for you guys at my house, how long until guests are going to start arriving?"

The doorbell rang. "Now," Temari declared.

"Go ahead, Hinata, you can get them if you want," Ino said, opening the door. "Natsuki! Takashi! So glad you could come! I see you brought Mika and Shun, too!"

"They wanted to come so bad," Natsuki laughed.

"Come in!" Ino gestured, as Hinata ran out. "She'll be back later, she left something at her house. How's the little guy?" Ino asked pointing to Natsuki's stomach.

"Kicking like crazy, he's going to be one hell of a Shinobi like his father," Natsuki laughed.

Sakura turned on some music as Temari took their coats and Yumi showed the kids where they could play and have fun with the other children that Ino had come. More and more guests began arriving as the sun was going down.

The house was packed, everyone was dancing and had a good time, Hinata was having trouble finding the hats at her place, it being on the other side of the village didn't help much either. The door bell rang again, Ino answered it revealing Neji.

"Hey Neji! Is Hinata with you?" Ino asked, gesturing him to come inside.

"No she's still at the manor," he replied, looked around for a second before continuing. "Where is Tenten?"

"You two are always together, it's amazing you two haven't started a make out session yet!" Ino teased, Neji didn't seem bothered. "I'm teasing, she's in the dining room."

Neji made his way over to the bun haired girl. "Tenten," he greeted, as she finished her conversation with Matsuri.

"Hey, Neji, what's up?" she replied, drinking some punch. She had calmed down from the night before, she wanted to have fun it was a party, she didn't want any bad news. He leaned close to her ear so as not to allow the other guests to hear.

"I've found Kaizo," he whispered, her eyes widened.

"Neji, not now, I'm having fun, I don't want to talk about that," she protested, shaking out any feelings of fear or whatever from her head.

"Tenten he's not too far from here, you're the only one who can finish this," he urged her on, taking her hand softly.

She wasn't sure why she allowed him to. Maybe it was because he was Neji. She complied, nodding her head as he led her out the back door.

* * *

><p>"Neji's not in his room, maybe I left them in here," Hinata wondered aloud, looking around her cousin's neat bedroom.<p>

She noticed red, white, and the dome gold glitter from Neji's desk. "That's where I left them!" Hinata cheered, suddenly hearing a thump coming from the closet.

"Nani!" she nearly screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>i'm sooooooooo sorry but it's the christmas season and yeah lol i WILL finish this tonight or tomorrow! only one chap left! and for those of you who were angry with me about what a mission can cause p2 you will be happy! don;t forget there is a poll on my profile about the next fanfic i should write plz take it lol<strong>


	8. All I Want For Christmas

Hinata ran to the closet opening the door. "N-Neji-kun! What are you doing here? I thought you already left!" she exclaimed, seeing her cousin tied up on the floor.

She removed the gag so he could reply. "It's was Kaizo," he started, ripping the bindings off his legs. "He caught me off guard and threw me in here."

"I thought I saw you going to the party, though?" Hinata remembered.

Neji's eyes widened slightly. "Hinata-sama, we need to go now!" Neji ordered, as she grabbed her things.

* * *

><p>"Right!" she agreed, as they raced out the door into the snow.<p>

"Neji, can't this wait? I don't want to do this right now," Tenten protested, giving a slight shiver out in the cold.

"I need to tell you something," he blurted, his back to her.

"Okay, shoot," Tenten replied, in a hurry.

"Truth is, I love you, Tenten. I always have," he explained, turning and walking toward her.

"W-what?" she stuttered in confusion.

Why was he proclaiming this all of a sudden? Why in such a time? After everything that's happened the last few days, as much as she wished something like this would happen, not now. Something wasn't right.

She was broken from her thoughts when the boy before her approached her.

* * *

><p>"Neji!" Ino exclaimed opening the door.<p>

"Where's Tenten?" Neji inquired, walking in.

"I thought you found her already, how did you change so fast?" Ino replied.

"Shit," Neji muttered.

"I saw you bring her out back not too long ago," Sakura answered, catching Takashi's attention.

"You lost her already?" Hiroshi asked, entering the conversation.

"It's not Neji!" Hinata blurted. Though she was not directly confronted about the Kaizo situation, she had her suspicions. And Yumi had asked her to do a little research among Konoha's records.

"If it wasn't Neji, then who?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Where did 'I' take her?" Neji asked, about to run.

"Out back, toward the forest," she replied as he rushed out.

Takashi was about to stand up from the couch and his conversation with Yamato, when Natsuki grabbed his hand. "I know you're worried, but she'll be fine," she whispered to him.

"Right," he whispered back, listening to Yamato once more.

* * *

><p>The boy had approached her and stopped her thoughts with a single action. A kiss. He pulled her into him, she was so surprised her eyes stayed wide open. Something was wrong. This kiss was too familiar.<p>

"Tenten!" a voice shouted, her suspicions we correct.

She threw the man off of her, only to have a huge cloud of smoke in her face. Once it cleared up there were two Neji's wearing the same outfit, just a different one than when he approached her earlier.

"Really? I'm really hating this week!" Tenten cried out, not wanting to throw her weapons at the wrong man.

"Tenten, I'm the real one!" one Neji shouted.

"Don't listen to him, Tenten! That's Kaizo! He locked me in my closet!" the other Neji shouted.

"I didn't do that!" the first Neji retorted, as the two started to fight.

Their movements were almost to fast for the naked eye, Tenten had a hard time following the battle. After a few minutes she had enough. This was her fight. She opened up the scroll, releasing her weapons in a careful pattern, just to gain the Shinobi's attention.

The moon revealed the fall weapons with blinding shines. The two Nejis broke apart their fighting. "I'm not even gonna bother asking which one's the real you!" Tenten shouted from her tree branch.

"But I'm the real Neji!" they both shouted.

"Enough!" Tenten cried out. "Answer my question and I'll determine which one is the real Neji."

The two were silent, waiting for the question that could finish it all. "What is my dream?" it was so simple, everyone had to know that. Or that's what some would think.

"Easy, you want to be a famous legendary ninja just like Tsunade herself!" one Neji replied confidently.

"And your answer?" Tenten asking the other Neji, confident that she knew which was which.

"You're dream _is _to become a legendary ninja, but by your own terms. As a Weapons Mistress," he said, with a smirk.

"Understood," Tenten said, opening her scroll once again. "Rot in hell, Kaizo!"

A wave of weapons came flying towards the first Neji, who poofed into Kaizo. The clanging of weapons and the sound of ripping flesh could be heard. Kaizo's barely breathing body was left. "I-I thought th-that, if-if I could m-make myself Neji…we c-could have f-finished what we st-started," he stuttered coughing up blood.

"What we started was finished long ago," Tenten started, kneeling down in the red colored snow. "Had you accepted that, you wouldn't have net your demise."

"I almost had you…I looked like Neji, y-you thought I was Neji…"

Tenten kneel closer to his ear. "With talentless lips like yours, there was no way you could be him," she whispered.

"I-I thought…" he stammered, before softening his eyes. "I-I really do love you."

"That was a long time ago," Tenten said, standing back up, giving Neji the gesture to finish him off. She turned around. "You don't hurt the ones you love, at least, not intentionally. Sayonara, Kaizo, give my regards to Satan."

With that, Neji ended this man's life, quickly and as painless as possible. The exact opposite of what this man had done with both of their lives as well as many of their closest friends. "Arigato, Neji," Tenten said, looking at the man who was nearly a head taller than her.

"Anytime," he replied with a small smirk.

"No, Neji, really," Tenten started, courage building up. "If…if you hadn't gotten involved, I don't think I would have been able to get over this."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," he smirked, continuing to Ino's house.

* * *

><p>"So, the rumors were true!" Ino exclaimed, quieting herself after realizing others could hear her.<p>

"Yeah," Yumi replied, crossing her arms. "However, I don't think we have to worry about Kaizo anymore."

"Why's that?" Sakura asked.

"They just walked in and are talking to Gai," Temari answered, walking away. She realized that the excitement was over and needed to wake up the lazy ass on the couch that was Shikamaru.

"No hand holding, no nothing! What a disappointment!" Ino complained, practically face palming.

"Sh-should we give them a hand?" Hinata asked with a sweet but devious smile.

"Wow," Hiroshi started, raising a brow. "I didn't know you could be so evil, Hinata."

"It's not evil if it turns out well in the end," she retorted, as Kiba laughed.

"She's finally gotten a backbone," he laughed to himself.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Yumi, I'm fine," Tenten chided, as the two were hanging out in the dining room.<p>

"Care to tell me what happened?" Yumi asked, as her friend drank some punch.

"He told me he loved me," Tenten said nonchalantly.

"Neji!" Yumi nearly exclaimed.

"No…" she replied, almost disappointed. "Kaizo did, before Neji killed him."

"You're not feeling remorse for him, are you?"

"Of course not, I told him I was over him and I didn't believe him. You don't hurts the ones you love."

"At least, not intentionally."

"Yep."

"Hey, be happy," Yumi smiled, punching her friend's arm. "He's finally gone, out of your life forever. The weight he caused is lifted."

"You're right, I feel so much lighter now," Tenten smiled back, looking at Yumi with new life in her eyes. "Everything's back to normal."

"Really? Normal? What about Neji?"

Tenten's eyes flashed black to the events that happened directly after Kaizo's death. "I thanked him, he said it was pretty much no big deal. Then I told him that if it weren't for him I probably would never had had the courage to face Kaizo."

"And what did he say?"

"'You don't give yourself enough credit.'"

"Interesting," Yumi sighed, looking toward Takashi.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Neji," Takashi said, in the living room.<p>

"Anytime, Takashi," was his reply.

"As modest as always, though you really did get caught up in this one, didn't you?"

Neji remained silent, what was he to say? "She is my teammate."

"You've given me this spew before, Hyuga-"

"_And _my best friend."

"I knew one day you would say that," Takashi smiled. "I'm not the smartest guy, definitely not a genius like you, but I can see that you really care about my sister."

The Hyuga raised a brow. "I don't follow," he said….denial stage!

"You have my blessing," he replied, walking away leaving a confused Hyuga. "You'l figure it out."

"Neji, I need to tell you something!" Kiba rushed over, pushing Neji into the doorway to the dining room.

* * *

><p>"Tenten! You need to see this!" Sakura exclaimed, pushing the girl into a very muscular wall.<p>

Correction. A very muscular Neji.

"Neji! Gomen ne," Tenten exclaimed in surprise.

"It's fine," Neji replied equally shocked.

The two looked up and instantly knew it was a set up. As well as the fact that Ino had the DJ play the song You and Me by Lifehouse.

"I guess we-" Tenten started, a slight blush appearing on her face.

"Must," Neji finished as the two leaned in for a slow and passionate kiss.

After everything that happened between the two, they were in their own little world. Happy and shielded. A kiss they had both been waiting for. Not of hunger nor lust nor shy little peck, but one full of love. Filled with a gentleness that made them want to continue forever in this safe world. Not wanting it to end.

"It's about time," Temari commented to Shikamaru and Matsuri.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru muttered as Matsuri laughed.

"Let them be, they're happy," she smiled as they left the two alone.

* * *

><p>Neji walked Tenten home that night, lingering at her doorstep for one last kiss. "Good night," he said, turning to leave.<p>

"Wait!" Tenten exclaimed remembering something. "I have your gift."

Tenten raced inside to grab the small box that was under their Christmas tree. She ran out to see him with a long thin box. "Merri Kurisumasu, Neji-kun," she smiled as they exchanged gifts.

"Merri Kurisumasu, Tenten-chan," Neji replied opening his gift.

"What do you think?" she asked nervously as he pulled her into a hug. He kissed her forehead.

"I love it, Tenten, arigato."

She giggled as she opened her gift. "Neji, you didn't have to," Tenten gasped, as she opened the box.

"It was the only thing I knew you wanted," Neji shrugged. Inside the box was the weapon she had been eyeing in the store earlier.

"But it was so much-"

"Don't worry about it, just take care of it."

"Of course I will!" she exclaimed, hugging him. "Arigato, Neji!"

"Merri Kurisumasu!" the two said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR! gomen ne! i know i know i wanted this done by christmas but shit happens right? anyway thank you for staying this long and hopefully anyone who was disappointed with the ending of What a mission can cause will be happy with this lol! thanks so much oh! and there is a poll on my profile plz take it so that i can have an idea for my next fanfic arigato!<strong>


End file.
